God, Please Answer
by Believe4Ever
Summary: It was Bender's fault. Wasn't it? That's certainly what the robot thought, as he stared at Fry. Poor Fry. Will God answer Bender's plea? Please, God? Please? Some mild gore, but doesn't go into too much detail. I just thought that there wasn't enough tragedies in the Futurama category, and I thought I should contribute. There may be some hints of Fender, but this is just friendship


"Meatbag! Hey, _Meatbag!_" Bender cried, shaking the orange-haired man over and over again. "Wake up! Say something! _Hey!_"

Fry gave a weak cough and opened his eyes slightly. "Hey, Bender . . . Do I look that bad?"

The robot made a gulping sound—considering he couldn't actually gulp—as he examined Fry once more. The wound across the young man's chest was deep and a crimson red, even darker than the jacket that he wore, now torn to shreds. His white shirt was stained.

"Y-Yes . . ." He shook his head. "I-I mean, no, you look fine . . ."

"That's good . . ." The naïve boy gave a slight laugh. "It's not your fault, you know . . ."

"Yes it is!" The robot gave a sob. "If I had tried to d-do something, you wouldn't have . . . have . . ." The visor that slid down over his eyes shut for a moment as he remembered the scene so clearly. They had been delivering a special package of mutated tyrannosaurus eggs to a cannibalistic tribe of Restortians when a separate army of aliens had attacked them. They had claimed that they had trespassed on their land. Then they . . . they . . .

Bender didn't even want to think about it. But it had happened, and here laid Fry, drying in his arms, the delivery long forgotten. Bender had managed to take Fry away from the attackers, but there was nothing he could do to help the human.

"Don't look so freaked," Fry whispered, his eyelids drooping. "I'll be fine . . .You know I can't leave Leela all alone . . ."

"What about me? Don't you care about leaving me alone?"

Fry didn't say anything. He was getting much to tired and could barely make a sound.

"What about me, Skinsack? Would you leave me to be alone? You know how boring that gets?!"

Bender kept rambling, trying to get Fry to say something. But, slowly, Fry's eyes closed and his body went still.

"Skinsack . . . Meatbag! Hey!" Bender shook him. Nothing. "Say something!"

Still, the human didn't move at all. The robot's metallic fingers enclosed around the man's jacket and he started making his sobbing sounds once again. There wasn't much else he could do. It wasn't as if he could bring back the human . . .

The robot gave a small gasp. Maybe . . . Maybe there was something he could do. He looked up to the sky. "G-God! God, are you there? Do you remember me? We met, once, remember? When I was hurled into space? We had that conversation . . . Anyway, I know that we talked about how you don't really answer prayers, but please . . . Please, can you bring my meatbag back?"

Everything was silent. Bender's body started to shake. "Please, God! Please! Any God! RoboGod! Human God! Buddha? Allah . . .?" He made another series of clicking sounds that people could only assume was the name for an alien God.

Still, there was nothing. Bender gave a horrible, sad sound. Water leaked from his eyes and fell down onto the human. No one was going to answer him. Because God rarely answered prayers. If someone doesn't do it for you, it won't happen, right? That was Bender's philosophy . . .

"See you, Fry," Bender sobbed, hugging the lifeless body close. "I'll say goodbye to Leela for you. I know you really cared . . . for her."

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh, it is really hard for me to end it on a sad note like this, but I really enjoyed writing it and showing Bender's care and love for Fry. I really hope you guys will review this, as this is my first Futurama fan fiction and I'd like to get your guys' opinions on how it is.**

**Also, if you have an idea for something you'd like me to write for Futurama (it doesn't have to be Tragedy, I can work with nearly any genre, depending on the idea) then PM me or write it in the comments section. Thank you!**


End file.
